Implantable medical devices, such as cardiac rhythm management (CRM) devices, can be used to monitor, detect, or treat various cardiac conditions that can result in a reduced ability of a heart to sufficiently deliver blood to a body. In some cases, heart conditions may lead to rapid, irregular, or inefficient heart contractions, etc. To alleviate one or more of these conditions, various medical devices can be implanted in a patient's body to monitor heart activity or to provide electrical stimulation to optimize or control contractions of the heart.
Traditional cardiac rhythm management (CRM) devices, such as pacemakers or defibrillators, include subcutaneous devices implanted in a chest of a patient, having one or more leads to position one or more electrodes or other sensors at various locations in the heart, such as in one or more of the atria or ventricles. The CRM device can include one or more electrodes or other sensors (e.g., a pressure sensor, an accelerometer, a gyroscope, a microphone, etc.) powered by a power source in the CRM device having a limited capacity. The one or more electrodes or other sensors of the leads, the CRM device, or a combination thereof, can be configured detect physiologic information from, or provide one or more therapies or stimulation to, the patient.
Leadless devices, such as implantable cardiac monitors, leadless cardiac pacemakers (LCP), insertable cardiac monitors (ICM), etc., and external devices, such as wearable remote patient monitors, etc., have developed that can detect physiologic information from, and in certain examples, provide one or more therapies or stimulation to the heart, without traditional lead or implantable CRM device complications. Such leadless and wearable devices are typically small, self-contained devices (e.g., smaller than traditional implantable CRM devices), in certain examples, having even more limited power and processing capabilities than a traditional CRM device.